Rachel's Predicament
by realwritter1
Summary: Rachel Berry lost her virginity at a party, now she's pregnant and doesn't know who the father of the baby is. Can she solve it before the baby is born? Will her best friends Santana and Brittany stick to their word and help her? This is my first fic sorry if its rubbish


Sorry my first story.  
>This story is going to be Samchel and Rachel, Santana and Brittany are best friends.<p>

Rachel's P.O.V.  
>I felt nervous as I sat in my bathroom. I had been at a party 6 weeks ago and now my period was late. I knew I wasn't a virgin anymore, but that was all I knew.<p>

Bitting the bullet this afternoon I bought a test and that leads us to where we are now. I had 3 tests set up in front of me, I just didn't have the heart to pick them up. Taking my phone in my hand I dialled the number I knew so well.  
>"Hey" I said.<br>"Hey Rach whats up?" Answered the person on the other end.  
>"Tana I need you and Britt to come round" I told Santana.<br>"Ohhhhh Kaaaaay we'll be round in a minute"  
>"Thanks" Rachel sniffled.<br>"Whats up Rach?" "I'll tell you when you get here just hurry"  
>"OK see you in a minute Love You"<br>"Love You too Tana"  
>With that they hung up I just sat in a ball and cried "Please" I Prayed "Please tell me I'm not Pregnant"<p>

Santana P.O.V.  
>Rachel just rang me asking me and Britt to come round. God I hoped it wasn't anything to do with Finn or Quinn or both because I thought she was getting over that. Turning over to where I left Britt.<br>"Britt Baby" I said softly to her girlfriend of 2 months.  
>"What?" Brittany snapped.<br>"That was Rach she needs us to go over now she sounded really upset"  
>"NO! Rae-Rae's upset that can't happen let's go San" She said tugging on my arm "We need to help Rachie"<br>"OK Britt don't pull my arm out of the socket"  
>Brittany just looked at me very sheepishly and then walked out of my room, I followed swiftly. Grabbing my keys and jumping in my car where Britt was waiting I pulled out of the driveway. I hoped that Rachel wasn't going back to her old ways. She needed to move on from Finn, he was a dick and toyed with her heart and then left her as soon as Quinn came calling, she had to understand that they were in love and there was nothing that she could do about it. Arriving at Rach's house I pulled onto her drive like she had instructed me to do so many times. Jumping out of the car and then helping Britt out we walked towards her front door took out her spare key and opened the door. Hearing sniffling from upstairs we followed.<p>

Rachel's P.O.V.  
>I heard the front door open, San must have used the spare key. I didn't want it to be true I didn't want to be pregnant I didn't want to become like her hurtful and needy. Hearing San and Britt climb the stairs i moved out of the bathroom and sat on my bed and waited.<br>"Rach" San called.  
>"In Here" I replied.<br>"Oh Sweetie" She said as she walked into the room. I just cried as she pulled me into a hug.  
>"What's wrong Rachie? I don't like seeing you sad" Britt asked.<br>"Follow me" I said in an unusually quiet voice.  
>I walked through into the bathroom and they followed. "Rach whats up your worrying me?" San asked quite alarmed by my silence.<br>I just handed her my tests.  
>"I didn't want to look alone" I said quietly sobbing.<br>"Oh Rachel" San said quietly.  
>"Can you look for me?" I asked them.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah maybe it will cushion the blow if I hear it from someone else"<br>"OK Britt you read this one Rach you read one and I'll read one"  
>"OK" Both me and Britt said.<br>"Rachel you first" San said.  
>"Pregnant" I sobbed my hands shaking.<br>"Britt-Britt"  
>"Pregnant" She said as she moved over to me as I sobbed harder.<br>"OK ermm... I'm so sorry Rachel this one says your pregnant too" She said as she too joined the hug.  
>"Well I guess my fate is sealed" I said.<br>"Wait hold up. We need to get you a doctor's appointment to check if you are actually pregnant you know, you hear these stories all the time about how they aren't always correct, and then if you are pregnant we need to check on you and the baby"  
>San said taking hold of the situation.<br>"Everythings gonna be OK Rachie we'll help you, we'll be Aunty Tana and Aunty Britt-Britt"  
>"Yeah Britt I;'m sure you can be" I said cheering up at the blonde's comment. "I'm sure you can"<p>

So that's the first chapter hope its okay, I know its not great but it's my first fiction, Please read and review x

Thanks

Catriona


End file.
